Never hurt you
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Starts at Nothing Personal This is basically AU as Skye never escapes from Ward or Death lock. Join us on this adventurous story as we see struggles, death, torture and shattering hope. What my mind came up as a alternative to the last episodes and what I hope to see in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hi all this fanfiction is set during "Nothing Personal" and will be AU. Because I won't be following very thing in the last three episodes, please review and let me know what if I should continue with more chapters or not. Thanks and. enjoy

Wards POV

She is furious right now as she yells

" You've killed I don't know how many people! Are you going to kill me now?!"

I clench my fists and with sincerity reply " No...I'd never hurt you." I ignore her rambling till she goes even farther

" Just gonna kick back and watch me bleed till its you're turn to pull the trigger!" She accused clearly angry but what surprised me the most was that her words were like a dagger piercing my heart and I reply " You think I HAD a part of that? That I would let that happen to you ? You know how I feel about you Skye!" The doubt in her eyes were clear to me when she asked with a venomous voice " Wait. So after lying everyone about everything...you're saying your feelings for me-" "They are real Skye. they always have been!" my voice is showing too much emotion, I let my hand caress her cheek attempting to reassure her of my feelings but instead what she said next stung me like nothing ever before .

"Don't touch me! Oh God I am going to throw up!" Let me die now ... how can she be so appalled by my touch? I love her and it disgusts her.

( Normal POV)

Grant is taken back by what Skye says and walks out of the room without a further word, Skye is distraught and confused as she attempts to free herself from the cuffs. Two minutes later Ward and Death lock enter from the lab " You can either tell me how to unlock the drive or you can tell him" says Ward standing in front of her.

Skye looks between the two and with determination in her eyes spat " I won't tell either of you two anything! I once knew both of you now all I see are serial killers." Ward groaned " Skye if you don't tell us we have no choice but to take you to Garrett... please don't make us do that." Death lock stepped up closer and with a stern voice spoke " Tell us Where to unlock the drive... NOW!" Skye narrowed her eyes as she replied " NO." Deathlock looks to Grant and says " Garrett wants us to bring her to him and he is not happy ." Ward gulps as his fist clench and he looks to Skye " I will get the plane into the air, wheels up in five." Ward walks around the Hacker and up the spiral stairs and into the cockpit. Skye sat upon the steps in silence as she wonders where the Grant Ward is that she trusted and the S.O that she fell in love with.

Two hours later they are still in the air and Skye is locked in the interrogation room where she just glares at the camera not moving or saying a word when suddenly the doors lock deactivated and the door opened to reveal Grant Ward with a blank expression upon his face as he enters closing the door behind him. Skye watches him with a observant eye as he leans against the door arms crossed and she emotionlessly spoke " What do you want Ward?" He pushed off the wall and moved towards her "I want you to tell me how unlock the drive so Garrett will not kill you." Skye scoffed as she turned away from him but faster than she could squeal she was turned around pushed into the nearest wall with Ward's hands on either side of her. Her breath had been knocked out of her as she stared into Ward's intense eyes with fear, she gulped and Grant's face softened as he said " Skye I would never hurt you... but Garrett will and it won't be humane ... please Skye don't make me watch the torture you will endure... tell me how to unlock the drive." Skye bit her bottom lip as she replied " I can't... I won't betray my team again... I am sorry but he will have to torture the information out of me.?" Ward looked at her in despair as he moved away from her and in a whisper said " We land in ten minutes... i'm sorry." And with that he left her alone.

Ten minutes later the plane makes its descent and immediately Skye stiffens as she knows what will happen next for five minutes she waits for the inevitable till she gets to the point of pacing in restlessness. Suddenly the door opens and Garrett as well as Ward enter " Well Romeo I can see why you were all gloomy that i had Juliet here shot." Says Garrett with a smirk as Skye gives them death glares.


	2. Chapter 2

... Hi all here's chapter two as a couple requested another chapter. Keep the reviews coming for more chapters. Thank you all for supporting this fan fiction so far... Enjoy

(Previously)

"Well Romeo I can see why you were all gloomy that I had Juliet here shot." Says Garrett with a smirk as Skye gives them death glares.

(Present)

"Skye we are going to have a little talk." Says Grant taking a seat on the opposite chair, Skye sat down and turning completely impassive as she replied " You can talk but i won't." Garrett crossed his arms " Romeo here tells me that you hate him and refuse to tell us where to unlock the drive... are you sure you want to go down the path of pain over a silly drive?" Skye's eyes narrowed as she smartly replied " If it was silly drive you wouldn't want it." Garrett back handed Skye across the face sending hooting pain through her body and Grant involuntarily flinched, Skye remained silent just glaring at Garrett. " Son take a walk ... Skye and are going to chat." Grant nodded and left the interrogation room very reluntantly, Garrett handcuffed Skye and began beating her within a hour Skye has three broken fingers ,a busted lip, a black left eye and her ribs hurt a lot. Skye groaned out " I won't tell you anything!" Garrett glared at her before his hand shot out to her throat and he squeezed. She gasped it suddenly her vision began to be spotty and twenty seconds later everything went black.

Skye awoke a hour later in a dark room wrists bound and ribs hurting, suddenly the door opened and Death lock entered with a bottle of water in his hand. " Hello Skye... here your going to dehydrate." He undoes the binds and Skye grabs the bottle taking a sip of it before standing up against the nearest wall arms crossed " Why are you here Death Lock ?" She asks hiding any worry in her voice , " Skye your fighting a lost cause... Garrett always gets what he wants no matter the cost. He will torture you with everything he can until he gets what he wants." Skye shrugged and replied " I will die before I tell anyone how to unlock that drive." Death Lock sighed and handcuffed Skye before leaving the room. Garrett entered with another Hydra guard who looked like he wanted to devour her, " Skye I suggest you tell m the cordintes of were to unlock the drive." Skye scoffed " ha I wont tell you anything!" Garrett shook his head at her stuborness and he nodded to the Hydra soldier " Okay Smith she is all yours." As soon as Garrett left the room Smith threw a knife at Skye cutting her right arm making her hiss " Lets begin shall we feriline ." Smith says with a evil smirk on his face .

For forty five minutes Skye was in this constant pattern. Refuse to unlock the drive , stinging pain then agonizing pain before she would get relief , then it would repeat but always ending with her in tears but always she refused to give him the satisfication of hearing her scream from the pain. Smith got more and more aggitated to the point that he was cutting Skye to deeply and Garrett had to intervene " Smith she has had enough." Smith growled but left the room quickly when he saw Garetts face, Skye closed her eyes and didn't open them till dinner time where Raina came in with a tray of food for her . " Garrett ordered me to bring you some food ... you look terrible." She said taking Skye's bloody and bruised body in, Skye actually laughed before she replied "Yeah... this is what happens when you are my age and stubborn. Can you uncuff one of my hands so can attempt to eat with my broken fingers?" Raina look at the hacker with pity before she looked to the survelience camera silently asking permission, moments later a soldier entered and roughly uncuffed Skye before angrily marching out.

Raina sat and watched Skye eat who consyantly flinched or Winced every time she moved something injured. Meanwhile on the otherside of the building Grant is punching the life out of a hundred and twenty pound boxing bag , trying his best to keep his mind off his rookie and what most likely is happening to her. He hit the bag harder before finally throwing his hand wraps into the equipment box and went to go find something to do, when Garrett approached " Son I have a mission for you, Quinn needs a security detail in Washington for two days ... don't worry Juliet will still be here when you get back." Ward tensed but nodded " Certainly ... " Garrett smiled as he led him away discussing the details of his assignment. That night Skye fell asleep silently crying from pain of betrayal and he torture, it was sixty five degrees but Skye was comfortable in this cold tempature.


	3. Chapter 3

(Previously )

That night Skye fell asleep silently crying from pain of betrayal and torture, it was sixty five degrees but Skye was comfortable in this cold temperature.

(Present)

Skye woke up to undeniable agonizing pain in the middle of the night , she curled into a ball as she quickly cried out names "AC... where are you?... may... Fitz how I wish you were blabbering on about monkey's right now or Jemma how you would be scolding me for my stubbornness right now...Grant." as soon as she said her former Supervising Officer's name she felt a sharp pain through her heart and she gasped as she curled into a tighter ball as she said " Why... why Ward?! Why did you betray us?... betray me?! Its not how its suppose to be." Skye cried till she passed out from exhaustion. That night Grant had trouble sleeping with the constant thought of what could be happening to Skye while under Garretts wrath.

Skye woke up to a click of the rooms door and the sound of foot steps , she looked around and saw who entered " Skye... have you decided to tell me what I want to know?" Asks Garrett emotionlessly and Skye grabs onto the wall and hoisted herself up, " No. If I won't tell Ward anything why would I tell you?!" she glared bitterly at him and braced for more torture, " Man for a hacker you're incredibly stubborn... it's a pity hydra could use your skills. All you have to do is unlock the drive and we can stop all this pain ... what do you say?" Skye looked at confused before reinforcing her previous statement " No!" Garrett growled " Skye... you're in for a world of hurt. Anthony have fun...but remember keep her alive." Anthony a short study caucasian stepped out from behind his boss and advanced evilly upon her " No problem sir."

Skye cried out as Anthony plunged a stunner into her side her body shook before stopping as the stunner was removed, she gritted her teeth as he asked "Changed your mind yet?" She glared at him and was rewarded with another electric shock , Skye growled as the stunner was painfully plunged into her body in a bruising way for an hour till her body couldn't take anymore and she passed out. Garrett entered the room as soon as he saw her pass out through the video cameras and he roughly grabbed her chin to see if she really passed out or faked it for a break , he smirked " Man she is stubborn and determined... we are going to have to have Rodriguez have a swing at her when she wakes up... she is only a level one agent which makes no sense as to how she can stand level six standard torture." He rubbed his chin in thought before making towards the door but he stopped and called over his shoulder " Uncuff her and put her nicely on the cot." Anthony nodded and felt a slight twinge of pity for the girl as he uncuffed her and laid her on her cot before shaking his head in dismay as he realised this girl has more suffering to go through.

Meanwhile Agent Colson and Maria hill are discussing possible options on how to get Skye back safely and bring down Hydra at the same time, " Sir... this was just sent to your email." Says Fitz coming in with a tablet and handing it to Agent Colson before returning to Simmons side while May and Triplett entered . Colson clicked open the attachment and his eye widen as he sees Skye chained to a chair bloody and bruised and looking sickly pale " Hey Phil... I just wanted to show you that your girl is a fighter and still alive... but barely. Leave Hydra alone." says the voice of John Garrett as the camera zoomed in on Skye's tears. Before cutting off and everyone was plunged into silence before Simmons sob escaped her lips " Ohh Skye!" Colson growled and hit the nearest desk where he yelled " Garrett deserves a shot on sight order effective immediately! Fitz can you track where that video originated?" Fitz shrugged " It depends... but its possible." Maria hill immediately took charge " Get to it... Colson your agent is still alive which means she hasn't given Garrett what he wants and she has a better chance surviving ... I have a favor to call in " She grabs her cell and hits speed dial.

Ward is angrily pats down one of Ian Quinns associates before he said " He's clean. " he crosses his arms and Quinn smiles " Mr. Hans , how's our common acquaintance in New York?" He says indicating for his associate to have a seat as he did as well. Ward walked around the perimeter communicating with two other hydra soldiers, he checked his watch and it read five pm. He sighs " one day down one to go." Skye awoke to Raina walking in two hours later with a food tray and medical kit that made the hacker shrink back and Raina sighed as she explained " Garrett wants you to have a physical to see how much longer you can survive like this. I am not here to hurt you but if you don't corporate I will be forced to call the guards in to restrain you." Skye stared at her mutely her defiance waning before she nodded in understanding and let Raina approach her . The physical was very painful as Raina poked prodded and touched the hackers injuries before she wrote her findings on a clipboard before leaving her to eat in peace. Raina walked up to John Garrett and spoke " What's the prognosis on the hacker flowers? " Raina pursed her lips as she replied " a broken shoulder, two cracked ribs and fractured cheekbone, four dozen lacerations all different in severity, a mild concussion , four broken fingers and a sprained wrist, busted lip and several severe bruises from being constantly electricity, she is dehydrated and if it continues she won't last more than two days."

Garrett rubbed his chin in thought before he came up with a plan " Flowers call Quinn tell him he needs to return here by 3 pm sharp tomorrow, when Ward arrives I want him to walk by you and your going to be coming from the hackers cell with bloody towels. .. if he reacts like I think he will then he is going to ask whose blood it is... you're going to tell him truthfully that its Skye's. He is then going to be raging and find her half alive and immediately start using his authority to help her. Ohhhh this will break her. Get to it flowers and if you tell him what I have planned you won't be flowers anymore.

( please review and let me know if you want

me to continue to update... thanks for reading)


	4. Chapter 4

Never hurt you 4

Quinn hung up the phone looking very confused making Grant ask " Something wrong" he was guarded and impassive but curiosity showed through and Quinn in a bewildered gaze replied " Garrett's re called us we have to get back by three tomorrow evening sharp." Grant shrugged and replied " Garrett always has his reasons be ready to go at 06:30. Quinn nodded and left leaving Grant in thought ' What is Garrett up to?' he asks himself before he his soldier self kicked in and he went to let the other hydra soldiers know recent developments. Skye fell asleep once again hurt , angry and alone desperately wanting her friends to rescue her.

The next day went the same as before but at two thirty pm a large tub of water was brought in and a large muscular man entered and with a sneer spoke " Tell us how to unlock the drive and I won't have to harm your pretty little face." Skye weakly stood up her legs wobbling as she spat blood at him " Never." The man growled and back handed her hard enough to send her to the floor and busy the other side of her lip, she whimpered but glared at him defiantly. He hulled her up and dragged her to the front of the tub, she struggled but found herself head first in the tub of water unable to breathe. Skye thrashed around trying to come up for air, she began to panic as her lungs began to burn when all of a sudden she was pulled from the water. Skye coughed and gasped for air choking from excess water, the man she decided to name Marcus crossed his arms and she spoke weakly " I won't tell you anything!" she winced from her broken ribs.

Skye was forced into the water again, and she wanted to scream out in pain the edge of the tub digging into her broken ribs making her air supply cut in half. " The hacker would be crying if not for her current situation , she is hurting and wants someone to hold her and take the pain away but it's impossible. She starts to thrash and forty seconds later she starts to be lost in her own little world when she once again is extracted from the cold water, Skye looks at her shirt and it starts turning white. Skye looks at it curiously and she suddenly understands , she focuses her mind on making her cuffs freeze. Marcus's back is turned when he hears a 'Clank' from cuffs hitting the stone grands, he spins around and comes face to face to a murderous hacker, he went for his gun but suddenly his arms were impaled by icicles making him groan in pain. "What goes around comes around." she says before grabbing his unopened water bottle and greedily gulps it down, groaning from pain in her ribs. She forms icicles in her hand and frowns as she can't develop one in her left hand from the four broken fingers. Skye rushes to the door and starts throwing icicles at everyone she comes in contact with, she aims for the heart not risking her life any further. The hacker is in so much pain that as soon as she had seventy five percent of the base down in agony she let her self cry in pain.

Garrett was mad as he sees video footage of the hacker sending ice blades into his men instantly killing them as she aims for the heart, he grabs his gun and runs out the door to confront his rookie's rookie. Skye with fire in her eyes sent icicles flying as Garrett approached she through a ton of them till she got a icicle imbedded in his leg, he grunted falling to the floor and crawling to cover. " Skye think what your doing! Your murdering my men your turning into a serial killer!" Yells Garrett popping his head up from his cover, Skye is using only her rage and adrenaline as she sends multiple icicles at the hydra leaders head. She maneuvers around and faster then he could defend himself he feels pain rip through his chest making his mind fog, he looks down to his chest and his eyes widen in shock a icicle is less than a centimeter from his heart he falls to the ground blood coming from his mouth. Skye was in a rampage and where they were on the globe it wasn't very hot so it didn't take as long to make ice . As soon as the last man is killed , suspiciously Raina was no where to see during her tirade, Skye was blue skinned and beautiful blue eyes as she dropped to her knees and passed out.

Ten minutes later Ian Quinn, Grant and two soldiers enter the base and are immediately on alert as they see dead bodies all over, Grant leads with Quinn in the middle and the two soldiers watching their six. Grant's breath hitched as he spotted the young brunette unconscious on the ground bloody bruised and her breathing labored, 'Broken or fractured ribs' he thought as he carefully crouched down and checked for wounds that would call for her being passed out but he instead found bruises, Slashes, electrical burns broken bones and such. Quinn rolled his eyes and hissed " LoverBoy leave the hacker we have to find Garrett, he will have your hide if we are late." Grant is full of rage pure berserker rage actually as he puts one of Skye's stray hairs behind her ear, her once fair slightly tan skin was now impaled and broken, he looked to Ian with Absolute hatred and the fastest the specialist has ever drew his gun both Ian Quinn and the two hydra soldiers are shot dead. Ward looks down to Skye and makes a decision, he lifts her and cringes as she has lost weight in the last two days carefully tucks her head into his chest and leaves the horrible hydra base building.

About a hour later Skye is laid onto a Queen size bed, her face pale Grant had bought some major first aid and surgery equipment a year prior and he was grateful for it now. He went to the back of his house and grabbed all the medical supplies he had and moved back to the room. He pulled off Skye's shirt and growled " If Garrett wasn't already dead I would kill him for hurting Skye like this." He said aloud as he focused on cleaning and wrapping the lacerations, he was extremely gentle as he moved around her body. Mid stitch Skye awoke abruptly, and cried out in pain "Ahhhh!" Ward reacted quickly and calmly " Skye your bleeding I need you to calm down." Skye was in a daze as she whimpered "It hurts... sssss ow! Please stop." Grant felt pure remorse and guilt for the pain his former rookie was in. " Skye I need to finish this stitching just look at me okay? You have to be brave and hold still." Skye shook her head in a understanding manner and focused on his determined manner. Grant stitched carefully but no matter how careful he was Skye was in agonizing pain and had tears streaming down her eyes. Grant finished and grabbed a shot of morphine " Skye... Skye I am going to give you something for the pain ... Is that alright?" the hacker who was biting her lip from pain shook her head yes and he pushed the needle into her arms. "Skye your going to feel sleepy okay?... Do you trust me?" he held her breath as she groaned and spoke weakly " I shouldn't ... You took me to that monster who did this to me. But I trust you that you'd never hurt me." She arched her back in discomfort and he locked eyes with her and for the first time in days he let remorse and sincerity into his words "I will protect you Skye I promise on my life that I will Never hurt you.

( Sorry I couldn't stand her staying in that torture chamber any longer :-) Thx for all the reviews and keep them coming I will have the next chapter posted in a couple of days)


	5. Chapter 5

Never hurt you 5

(Previously)

"I will protect you Skye, I promise on my life that I will never hurt you."

(Present)

Ward was careful as he wrapped Skye's ribs and her breathing was labored, he wrapped and treated all he could but he respected Skye far to much to check her more ummm clothed areas. He stays besides her until she awakens eight hours later with a groan, " mmmmhed ouch." her eyes are squeezed shut and a hand suddenly is suddenly caressing her hand gently, she opens her eyes and looks to her right side which made her wince in pain as she spotted Grant she whimpered " Oh God... I can't take anymore... I give up just please stop torturing me." she had tears in her eyes and Grant frowned before saying " Skye... It's okay your safe now... you held on till the end. You killed everyone in the base including Garrett and death lock is no where to be found. You passed out I found you and brought you here." Skye looked at him confused " Why did you bring me here? I refused to tell anyone how to unlock the drive under every torture method I could think of... do you have any idea how much pain and agony I went through because you brought me to that monster!" she pushed her self up into a sitting position her eyes blazing with fury and then her breath hitched and her stomach wretched.

She zoomed for the end of the bed and puked. She cried out in pains she coughed and her breath hitched before she continued to empty her stomach contents, Ward got onto the bed from his side and rubbed comforting circles on her back she was crying loudly but her breathing was hitched which made her cry out more. Skye finally stopped and leaned back, " Please don't leave me." she says looking at Grant with desperation and plead and Grant smiles " I will never hurt you Skye and I will never leave you ever again ... here lay back on me. " He opens up his left arm and Skye carefully lays back, she gets as comfortable as possible and says " Grant I feel terrible and filthy ... And I am soooo thirsty." Grant grabs the glass of water on the night stand and helps her carefully drank it. She coughs as the liquid scrapes against her sore dry throat, she sighs and whimpers " Skye you have severally injured you won't be able to take a shower for at least two days... I am sorry but don't worry I will take care of you rookie." Skye falls asleep in his arms. She awakes a couple hours later to the smell of chicken noodle soup," Good your awake just in time for breakfast, soup... Can you sit up ?" she nods and slowly gets herself into a painful sitting position with his help, her broken bones getting in her way. She moves to grab the bowl with the hand that has three broken fingers but he moves it out of her reach and she looks at him in confusion " Ward? What are you doing? I am starving."

Skye's pouty face made Ward smile and he replied moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside her " I will feed you... your hurt and I won't let your stubbornness make your recovery process take longer. Come on open up." he brings a spoonful of soup to her mouth and she turns her chin up to it, making him sigh and put the bowl of soup on the night stand before taking Skye's face in his hands and kissing all her cuts, and bruises before whispering " I am sorry,.. Please eat." she looked into his pleading eyes still remained stubborn, he rolled hid eyes and cautiously lip locked with her ready to pull away if she wanted it. She tensed before melting into him, she pulled away as she whimpered he immediately felt guilty. " I am sorry I didn't mean to cause you pain." Skye quickly shook her head and spoke " No it wasn't you... I just have a hard time breathing . I love your embrace but right now we can't kiss as much pleasure as it brings it brings pain as well... I am sorry robot ." She gives him a apologetic smile and he gives her a slight smile " It's okay now please will you eat? If you eat every meal I give you over the next three days I will get you Rocky road ice cream." Skye growled " Not fair bribing me to eat by offering me Rocky road... Fine but only a little "

Grant grabbed the bowl and the hacker opened her mouth obediently and ate the soup as soon as the soup hit her tongue she immediately felt starving and soon the whole bowl was empty and Skye felt immensely better and sighed " I never liked Chicken soup but that was delicious." Grant chuckled and moved hair out of her face, he asked " Well since you aren't mobile your going to be bored... want to play a game?" Skye raised her eyebrow and asks " What about AC and the team? I have to contact them... I think Garrett sent a ransom video." Grant gets off the bed and paces not sure what to do but then replies " You deserve to contact Agent Colson , May and Fitzsimmons... Let me get you a untraceable phone... They won't be able to find us and until your healed I don't want anyone to come near us... You trust me right?"

Skye smiles reassuringly to him and says " Grant I won't tell them where we are just that we are safe and will meet up with them when I am healed... Okay Robot?" Ward gently passed her the phone and dialed Simmons number. Meanwhile Simmons is with Fitz, May, Maria and Agent Colson when her phone unexpectedly rings, everyone turns to her and she answers " Hello?" " Jemma?!" Skye asks hesitantly and Simmons squeals as she exclaims " It's Skye!" She puts the phone on speaker and she says "Skye your on speaker phone ... Are you okay?! Where are you?" Skye replies " Hi Everyone ... Firstly AC Garrett and a whole hydra base is dead Thx to yours truly... Secondly I am safe but pretty much immobile, Grant says three broken ribs a broken shoulder, fractured cheekbone, four dozen lacerations, a mild concussion,four broken fingers one on one hand and three on the other, a sprained wrist, busted lip, several severe bruises from a stunner constantly being electrocuted. Anyways hydra has taken a huge blow last night and they are weak and at a disadvantage... I can't be much help since my entire body is a huge cast but don't worry about me." Everyone is silent before they ask " Wait?! Isn't Grant Hydra?!" Asks Maria hill and Skye groans " please don't yell and yes he was but he saved me and now everyone needs to focus on the next base... There is a large one in Texas. That's all I can help with, when I have recovered enough to walk around I will make my way toooooo?" " Stark industries and ask for Pepper... She will know what to do." says Agent Colson and then Skye says " You all stay safe and a pleasure to meet you ex deputy director hill. Goodbye ."

Skye hung up the phone and she jumped from a surge of pain and dropped the phone as she hissed in pain "Ahh..." Grant got a mild dose of morphine and brought it over to Skye, she stared at it before nodding. He injected her with only enough to take care of the pain but keep her awake "Battleship." He says walking out of the room, he returns with his battleship game and helped Skye get into a decent position to play. After a hour of strategic hiding Grant said " Ugh!" Skye smiles brightly and coaxes " Come on Grant ! Say it..." Grant crosses his arms stubbornly but after her alluring eyes went into the pouty puppy eyes he relented " You Sunk my battleship." And Skye smiles.

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location Raina hands a man dressed in a expensive business suit a picture and says " This is Skye... I believe she may be your daughter Prince Lofiki ." The man locked eyes with her and blue lipped smile appeared his breath now icicles as he speaks " Finally... We must find her before my brother gets wind of who she is and try's to tell her lies. She holds our fate in her hands and we must pray that she sides with Jutonhiem."

(Thx for all the encouraging reviews and please let me know you like the story by continuing to read and review... Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

(A day later )

Skye is sore and she feels filthy as she is still pretty bloody under all her bandages , she is restless when Grant enters with lunch which is clam chowder. He sits down beside her on the bed bowl in his hand and she crinkled her nose when he brought a spoon full of he chowder to her mouth " eww... I am not eating that. " Skye says turning away from him only to wince in pain, which made Grant frown as he put the bowl down on the nightstand and carefully pulled her body towards him. "Skye ...where are you hurting? " he whispers and she whispers in reply " Everywhere... ugh Grant I need a bath ... please ... please can I get out of this bed and room." Grant looked at her sternly but sighed "Skye... ugh okay I will get a bath going for you... but first you have to eat." Skye shook her head in protest " Bath ... and I refuse to eat clam chowder its disgusting. " she says making a childish disgusted face, "Come on Skye... the clam chowder is good for you." Skye crossed her arms flinching from the pain, " I am not eating it and thats final robot. " Ward looked at her sternly but sighed " You're such a stubborn Rookie! " Skye scowled " No kidding... Garrett and his men made me much aware of that fact... I will refuse to eat for the next two days if you make me eat that. " she attempts to cross her arms but ends up groaning in pain. Ward immediately lets his shoulders sag in defeat as he got off the bed and left the room, VA Skye saw the bottle of water and immediately her eyes narrowed and the bottle exploded sending tiny sharp icicles everywhere.

Five minutes later Grant came back " Okay the bath is ready... I can carry you there if you want me to? " Skye mutely nodded and wrapped her arms around his next as bent down and gently picked her up. He took her to the bathroom and sat her down gently, "Okay out Ward"."You sure you're going to be alright Rookie? " Skye looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Ward ... I killed Garrett and his men I think I will be fine in my own element... ill call if I need you. " Grant is hesitant but leaves after Skye looks at the water with a smile, a few minutes later Skye is laying in the warm bubble bath. She hisses from the soap entering her wounds, her body's on fire all over and she has to bite her tongue from crying out. Skye concentrated on soothing her pain as she made the water icy cold, the hacker groaned but began washing her body and hair. When Skye exited the tub and gasped as she saw that all eighty percent of her torsos bruises were healed , she wrapped the towel around her tighter as a knock came from the door "Skye I brought you some clothes... are you okay? You've been in there for a hour. " says Grant and Skye looks to the door " One sec... Thx Ward I will be out in a sec." Skye grabbed the clothes and closed the door quickly surprising Grant, she looked at the clothes and quickly put them on with minimum pain, she dried her hair before cautiously opening the door. "Skye?" The hacker jumped wincing when she hit her broken arm against the door "Ugh... what's wrong Ward? " the specialist stared at her for a little while before replying " You're standing by yourself... your demeanor still has pain but its lessened... Rookie what has happened? " he cautiously stepped towards her with concern and she stepped back quickly clearing her throat " The bath just took a lot of pain away thats all." Grant nodded and moved aside as she walked into the bedroom.

Two days later "Skye run!"

( please review and let me know what you think.)


	7. Chapter 7

Never hurt you 7

(Previously)

Two days later - "Skye run!"

(Two minutes before)

" Ward... Someone's by the door." Skye whispers cautiously and immediately the specialist quietly bolts from the bed grabbing his gun and walking to the door on alert, Skye gets up and quickly brings a icicle into her hand as she moved behind Ward. He opens the door a crack careful to stay to the side of the door and a icicle is launched two inches from his face hitting the door behind him " Skye Run!" yells Ward as he begins firing at the assailants.

Skye moves to the back door only to to yell " Slight problem." she sends ice spikes into the approaching blue aliens coming in from the back door, Ward runs to Skye's side. " STOP!" yells Skye as four frost giants begin to surround them, she throws her hands out and a protective barrier of sharp ice around her and Grant. Immediately each of the four aliens stopped which surprised the hacker and specialist. Prince Lofiki entered with Raina at his side and Skye has a icicle in her hand seconds later.

" It's wonderful to see you again Skye, I must admit I was surprised by your true origins but then again Ward and I always knew there was something special about you." Says Raina with a smile as she smooths out her flower dress, " What do you want Raina... I am extremely tired of dealing with Hydra and special this and that... Why are you here and who are these ummm people?" Hisses Skye very close to just killing Raina.

The lady in the flower dress looks to Prince Lofiki and says " We are here because we need your help... You may have guessed but your from Jutonhiem. Asgardian's call their citizens Frost Giants, your father came here to find you after your mother was banished here with you. You are the chosen and unfortunately for you the fate of a whole world rests in your hands."

Skye looks at her in astonishment and Prince Lofiki stepped forward "It's been so long since I have seen you Princess Julina ... You have grown well my daughter." he said with a smile and Skye stepped back a step and Prince Lofiki looked to Grant and orders " Dispose of him!" Two frost giants moved to grab Ward but suddenly Skye moved in front of him through her arms out and with a booming voice spoke " Touch him and I will kill you! " their arms and legs begin moving on their own before she released them when Lofiki said " Okay no one touches the mortal understood daughter."

Skye looked to Grant and he gasped making her look down and see that her skin in blue just like the frost giants and Raina looked at her in shock " She truly is the chosen." Skye looked to Grant's concerned face and stepped away from him giving him space and then she groaned in pain before she said "Give me a day to think this new development over... this is too much to process." she clutches her broken arm and hisses.

Prince Lofiki frowns and takes a step forward " Your injured! How did this happen?" he exclaimed really unhappy, and Ward looked to Raina surprised she didn't tell him and said " She almost died a few days ago by hydras torture... she is still recovering technically Skye shouldn't be even up yet but she has recovered faster than us mortals." Lofiki frowned before producing a powder and handing it to Grant "This will help her she should be healed by tomorrow if she takes them... Please trust me we don't want to harm the savior of our race."

Grant nodded and a few minutes later their hideout was secure again , as soon as the frost giants and Raina left Skye collapsed to her knees groaning. Grant picked her up gently and put her on her bed carefully, " What do you think about all this Grant?" she asks weakly and Grant frowns as he grabs her a cup of water to which he adds the mysterious healing powder to it. "I think that your special Skye and that you should follow your instincts." he replies with a sigh.

" Ugh! I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed exasperatedly as she buried her head into his shoulder in frustration Grant didn't know what advice he could offer so instead he just comforted her rubbing soothing motions across her back and then he whispered "Thank you for protecting me... it was a dangerous move." Skye pulled her face from his shoulder and looked into his eyes and a few minutes later she replied " I couldn't let you die... I may not trust you with my heart again but I do trust you with my life."

Grant was smiling till she mentioned not trusting him with her heart, she saw the sadness in his facial expressions and tensed "I am sorry... I didn't-" " Shhh it's okay... I deserve your lack in complete trust... I betrayed you and the team and I have never regretted one thing in my life so much." Skye looked for any lying but only found sincerity, she leaned into him and the specialist and Hackers lips met. After they came up for air Grant spoke " But whatever you decide to do know that I will follow you."

sorry for taking so long to update I am on vacation so updates will be a couple days longer. Please review and hope your liking it so far


	8. Chapter 8

Never hurt you 8

(Previously)

Skye has a big decision to make but doesn't know what to decide, Grant says he will follow her anywhere.

(The next day)

"AC do you have contact with Thor of Asgard?" asks Skye over the phone and the agent replies "He currently stays at Avengers Tower , why what is it Skye?" Skye sighs rubbing her forehead feeling a headache coming on "I need Thor's assistance ... You see I finally discovered what I am... I am a Frost Giant from Jutonhiem and just yesterday about half a dozen Blue frost giants knocked down my door... I really must speak with Thor is there a way to meet him?" she says impassively

"There are frost giants on earth?! What do they want Skye? Are you okay?" He exclaims extremely worried and Skye replies "AC come with Thor to the cordinates I am texting only you two please." There is a sigh on the line before Agent Colson replies " Okay Skye we will be there as soon as we can probably this afternoon." Skye sighed before hanging up the phone. "Are you okay Skye? You look exhausted ." says Grant coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist in a comforting manner.

Skye leans back into his chest and replies " I been thinking all night that I have a headache... on the positive side my body has completely healed. Thor and AC are on their way here but it won't be till mid afternoon... I am so tired." she yawns making her cover her mouth chuckled before picking her up gently and caring her to her bed where he laid her down and said "Get some sleep Rookie.", he moved to leave but her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist making him turn to look at her.

"I can't sleep ... my mind is going two thousand miles an hour and it won't shut o-" she starts only to be cut off by Grant kissing her as he slowly lowers himself beside her never breaking contact. Skye broke the kiss and snuggled into Grants arms "Go to sleep Skye I will wake you up in a couple hours." she hears him say and minutes later she falls asleep completely at peace. Meanwhile at a abandon building thirty miles from Skye's location Raina is talking to Prince Lofiki.

"Your highness you do realize what the prophecy states will happen to the chosen one... Princess Julina will not survive if she accepts her role. You will loose your only child." Says Raina carefully and Prince Lofiki frowns directing his attention to her " I know very well what the prophecy states and it truly grieves me that my Daughter shall die but it will unite Mid Guard, Jutonheim and one other realm that it doesn't specify. Besides if we protect her she will stay far away from that fate. I want who you call Skye to live to be the queen of Jotunheim and be my daughter only time can tell." he says honestly making Raina give him a slight frown at the discouraging statement before she asked "Will you tell her of the prophecy?" Prince Lofiki begins pacing thinking if he should or shouldn't , he groaned in disappointment in himself and replied "No we can mention that its her destiny but not the possibility of her dying... Besides the Prophecy says she will die saving someone close to her heart so if we keep that mortal of hers on a leash she will be protected."

(Four hours later)

Skye groans as she feels someone nudging her shoulder, she digs deeper into Wards arms and he chuckles "Skye ... Rookie come on wake up." Skye mumbled a reply "Don't want to ... Your comfortable" Ward smiles down as her before slowly untangling his arms from around the hacker, she whined " Five more minutes" and tried to pull his arms back around her but to no avail. "Skye wake up or else I am going to drench you in cold water." says Grant threatening, Skye opens one eye and smirks as she breathes icily onto his chest making his breath hitch. "Grant cold water is heavenly so therefore no incentive to get up." She says snuggling back into his arms.

"Skye darling you need to get up... The frost giants and Agent Colson along with Thor will be here soon and you still need to eat lunch." he says caressing her hair and she replies "Life is so unfair!" she pulls herself off of Grant and walks to the kitchen and sees the time making her sigh. " I am going to take a quick shower... want to make lunch?" she says and Grant nods in agreement. Skye is out of the shower ten minutes later and decides "We should eat out on the porch I really don't want anyone breaking down doors or anything like that." she says and Grant frowns " I don't like it but it makes sense.. Come on you grab the drinks I have the food."

After eating the hacker and specialist sit underneath a near by oak tree and listen to the surrounding woods, suddenly Skye feels a presence deeper into the woods . Skye jumps to her feet and sends a icicle straight into the intruders direction seconds later she hears "Are you alright son of col?" Grant jumps to his feet drawing his gun and pointing it in the voices direction, " I am fine Thor it just grazed my cheek ... That was a close one." Skye gasped in utter terror as two individuals came into site "AC!" she squeals and lunges for her father figure. Agent Colson opens his arms just in time to embrace the young hacker with a "oof" as she knocked the air from his lungs.

"Skye! Wait I thought you were extremely injured?" says Colson pulling back from the hug and holding her at arms length as he looked her over. " She is frost giant sir she can heal faster and yea it's weird but cool." Says Ward awkwardly as he puts his gun away. "You must be lady Skye... It's a pleasure to meet you. Son of Col speaks highly of you, I am Thor of Asgard." Says Thor with a smile towards Skye who nodded and stepped back " Sorry AC I didn't know it was you or I wouldn't of sent a icicle at you... I can heal that for you." She said before she let herself turn blue and touched the cut along his cheek.

Thor stared wide eyed as the cut completely mended and left no indication of it ever being there, Skye took a shaky breath and returned her skin to normal human color. " Quite interesting... Lady Skye you may not know this but frost giants don't normally have the ability of healing... This is quite peculiar." Suddenly another voice spoke " Not at all because she is special... She is the chosen as well as Princess Jutonhiem." Says Raina and Skye observed the tense demeanors between Prince Lofiki and Thor, she mumbles "This is going to be a long day."

**~Authors Note~ Sorry updates take longer for this story but please continue to review and I will have another chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks -PiratePrincess16-**


	9. Chapter 9

Never hurt you 9

(Previously)

Prince Lofiki decides it's best not to tell Skye about the prophecy and the possibility that in the future may die. AC and Thor arrive minutes before Prince Lofiki and his people.

(Present)

"Well this looks like it's going to be one tense discussion." says Skye as she watches the stare down between Thor and Prince Lofiki as well as his guards. " Princess Julina why is there a Asgardian present?" Asks Lofiki his red eyes locking with hers, Skye crossed her arms " Okay firstly stop calling me that! Secondly I invited Thor Prince of Asgard and god of thunder because of his knowledge and understanding." she replied her her body turning blue making Agent Colson audibly gasp, Raina stepped forward and addressed Agent Colson " Hello a Agent Colson it's wonderful to see you again... Tell me did you find out how you and Skye survived? What the drug was?" she said with pursed lips.

Agent Colson drew his weapon pointing it at the women in the flower dress "Raina what is your part in all this... why are you here? And better yet how did you escape?!" he stated with a defensive voice. Prince Lofiki stepped in front of Raina completely shielding her and a icicle appeared in his hand, Thor raised his hammer ready to fight and the frost giants all had icicles in their hands. Skye's eyes widen before jumping into the center of them and threw her hands out in anger and yelled "Enough!" snow was blasted from her hands into everyone's faces. One eye completely frost giant red as only one side of her body was blue and the other her normal human skin color. Everyone stared at her wide eyed while Ward just crossed his arms with a smirk, "By Vallhalla she indeed is unique!" exclaims Thor dusting himself off. "Everyone will put their weapons away immediately or I will do it myself." says Skye in a stern manner and Agent Colson hesitantly holsters his gun.

As soon as all weapons are put away Skye slowly drops her hands and takes a deep breath controlling her powers and going completely soft in demeanor again. "Skye we have a lot to talk about." says Agent Colson the hacker sighs and gives him a curt nod before she spoke " Okay everyone we are all going to talk, Prince Lofiki if you want my help then your going to agree to my terms. Thor knows a lot about frost giants and I want his opinion on everything you all are saying. If anyone raises any type of weapon that person will face my wrath because I hate when people fight. Is that understood?" she looked to everyone with a warning expression and Grant smirked at everyone's fearful gaze at Skye. "We understand Princess Julina... We must get started as Jutonheim does not have long before utter chaos ensues." Says Raina wording everything carefully.

Skye looked to Agent Colson and Thor who gave a curt nod in understanding before they all entered Grants small home. The meeting started out wonderfully but escalated into a yelling match between Grant, Agent Colson, Raina and Prince Lofiki. "You can't put Skye at risk like that!" "She will be well protected but it's necessary that she be seen!" "No way on earth is Skye going to be put in the cross fire!""Skye is the Chosen you can't hide her away! It's her destiny and she must embrace it!" "She could be killed!" "She is my daughter her safety means everything to me and to my people!" " Then you shouldn't want to force your daughter into a heavy fire situation!" "Frost giants never tell the whole story therefore I don't suggest we continue this!" Skye looked between the two fractions as they fought over who decided her fate, "She is frost giant therefore you have no say over her she is my daughter!" "She is a agent of SHIELD her loyalty is to earth and us! She can't be apart of this!" "Skye is the chosen and her future has been written and she can't refuse it!" "This should be Lady Skye's decision but I don't recommend rash decisions."

Skye was ready to scream and finally snapped "Hey! This is my decision! Not any of your decisions... My life is the one in harms way and it's my friends that will suffer if I die! Stop trying to plan my life out for me!" she yelled before marching out the door and slamming it behind her leaving complete silence in her wake.

Thanks for reading please encouraging reviews are appreciated. Let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see in this story. I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is written.


	10. Chapter 10 lets begin

Never hurt you 10

(Present)

Grant looks to everyone before running out after Skye, Raina sighed " She is not happy with us Sir." she said looking away from Prince Lofiki who massaged his temples in reply, "What were you saying about Skye's future has already been written? What exactly is written about the chosen?" asks Agent Colson curiously and Prince Lofiki tensed and replied "That she will unite three realms and the unification will last for thousands of years to come... The three realms being Midguard or earth as you call it, Jutonheim and Asgard since Prince Thor has been involved." Thor rubbed his chin and said "I would like to see this written prophecy myself, where on Jutonhiem may I locate it?" Raina's eyes widen as her head snapped to Prince Lofiki in alarm but the Frost Giant Prince remained impassive as he replied "I would be happy to show you when we get to Jutonhiem Asgardian Prince."

Meanwhile outside Skye sat underneath the nearby oak tree and looked off in a daze completely lost in thought as Grant sat down beside her staying quiet waiting for her to talk. "What would you choose? Save Jutonhiem and risk my life? Or stay here and know that people on another world... My people are dying because of me being selfish." Asked Skye quietly not looking at him, Grant impassively replied " I would be selfish since I love you and don't want you to be hurt... But that's the difference between you and I ... You are kind and understanding you preserve life no matter how bad they have wronged you and that's why you will choose to go and fight in Jutonhiem. It's the right choice no matter how much I want you to stay here." his gentle sincere voice made her look to him and lock eyes.

Skye stood up determined to say what's on her mind as she marched back into the house scaring everyone when she stood in front of them "I have decided that I will go to Jutonhiem I understand that it will be putting myself at risk but I can feel that it's my destiny to help. I want all our realms to work together for the best of everyone from what I understand if Prince Lofiki's brother takes control then all the realms will be at war... Is that correct Thor?" She asks cautiously and the Asgardian Prince frowned as he replied "I am afraid so Lady Skye, with King Loufey no longer alive to enforce the treaty we must now forge a new one." Skye crossed her arms and asked "Would you be able to help me forge a new treaty between our three worlds?" she looked between Prince Lofiki and Prince Thor who both replied "Of Course Princess Julina."

Skye looked to Agent Colson in a pleading manner and asked "AC will you help as well?" The SHIELD agent sighed but nodded in agreement. "Let's go to Jutonhiem my brother must be causing chaos since I have been here for too long." says Prince Lofiki standing up and his guards along with Raina all follow him towards the door. Everyone moves to the door but Agent Colson grabs Skye and pulls her aside "Skye I am proud of what your doing but I have to stay here on earth to keep ridding us of Hydra... Please somehow keep us informed of the latest developments. Please stay safe and don't do any self sacrifices, good bye Princess Julina." he said pulling her into a hug and giving her a slight tilt of his head as a bow before disappearing into the woods to find where he hid Lola.

Grant came to Skye's side and together they walked to Stand in between Thor and Prince Lofiki as a bi frost activated and whisked them away from Midguard. They appeared on a frozen planet and immediately Grant shivered "Bur this place is like Antarctica... We should have brought warmer clothes." he said looking to Skye who was in her half Frost giant half human form as she smiled letting the cold snowy breathe hit her face. Thor frowned remembering the last time he was on Jutonhiem and how much of a fool he was, "I see Jutonhiem has developed their own bi frost quite impressive indeed... But none the less chilly. " he said with a small smile, Raina watched as she could see her breath and she shivered quite cold. Skye noticed Grant freezing and Raina shivering and immediately touched their soldiers sending energy through them to keep them warm for a few days at a time.

"Prince Lofiki you have returned." says a frost giant walking up to them, "Greetings Dili ... Yes I have returned and with the chosen and a representative from Asgard Prince Thor." says Prince Lofiki gesturing to Skye first then Thor . Dili looks to Skye with confusion then with doubt as he says "Impossible she doesn't look like a great warrior that will unite three realms!" he says crossing his arms Skye frowns before she throws her hands into the air and the falling snow stops mid air. She spins her finger in a circular motion making at air not far from them get wilder as a snow tornado formed, Skye snapped her fingers and the tornado completely vanished. "Do you believe that I am the chosen now?" she asks eyes red and skin blue, Dili steps back hands up in a surrendering manner and quickly replied "You are the Chosen Welcome to Jutonheim Princess Julina... What's your first order?" Skye raises a eyebrow and replies "I need all the information of what is currently happening and how many followers Prince Lofiki's brother has. Get started immediately!" she orders in a commanding tone and Dili runs off to complete the orders he was given. She claps her hands together and says "Okay let's get started."

-Authors Note- hi all thanks for reading, please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. ~PiratePrincess16~


	11. Chapter 11 Juton on Asgard

Never hurt you 11

Grant watches as Skye starts ordering everyone around taking full control of her people. "It's amazing how fast she has taken on this role." says Raina walking up to Agent Wards side. "Skye is special and jumps at the occasion to help her people." he says starring at her in awe. Skye eyes roam over the multiple documents placed in front of her, " Prince Lofiki when do we meet your brother? We must attempt to reason with him because I prefer that their be no fighting if we can avoid it." she asked and her father looked to her incredulously "Why should we waste time in such a manner? My brother is far to blood thirsty to see reason." he replied. Skye furrowed her brows in extreme concentration as she thought of the benefits of talking to her supposed a Uncle "Prince Lofiki I want to meet with Prince Soufey immediately... I don't care if it's a waste of time I need to see how he thinks and reacts so I can better understand this conflict." she replied one eye turning red.

Prince Lofiki turned emotionless and replied "Of course Princess Julina, I will arrange it personally." he left immediately making Skye sigh as he began looking over the document of the last peace treaty. Thor sat in a small room talking to Grant when Skye entered with furrowed brows and immediately directed her attention to Thor as she spoke" Thor according to this only King Loufey agreed but could not be responsible to the rebels... The numbers of the rebels have tripled in size as Prince Soufey aged... but when I was reading over the birth charts of King Loufey it says he had three sons, the eldest was someone name Loki then Lofiki then Soufey ... Why isn't the eldest here on Jutonheim ?" she asked and Thor immediately stiffened "Loki is my adopted brother ... King Loufey cast him out for being so small as a baby... We grew up together but he no longer lives. He died helping defeat Maliketh a month ago."

Skye pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before she closed her eyes and let her mind search the nine realms "Thor if Loki is not alive... Then how is there a Juton in Asgard? And don't ask me to explain how I know just take my word that my abilities are quite positive ." she said and Thor jumped to his feet outraged as he walked outside and said "Tis impossible! No frost giant can be in Asgard it's against the treaty and purely absurd!" Skye crosses her arms and in a challenging tone replies "Take us to Asgard and I shall show you myself!" Grant is by her side not wanting to get left on a freezing snow plantet. "Heimdal open the bi frost!" yells Thor looking to the sky and seconds later they are pulled through the bi frost to Asgard. Thor brought them to the throne room and before the Olfather, Skye's eyes scrutinized the man upon the throne and immediately frowned as she addressed Thor loud enough the the man upon the throne heard. "Thor you have fallen for witchcraft the man before you is not Asgardian!." her tone strong.

" Thor who is this?" asks the man standing up upon his throne, Skye rolls her eyes before she throws her hands forward sending the man flying into the air. Guards rushed foreword to protect their king but Thor intervened keeping the guards back as Skye emotionlessly walked towards the supposed Ol father who pulled himself to his feet, a green glow surrounded him before his true self was revealed. Thor gasped "Loki!?"

-Authors Note- I am sorry that updates take longer for this story but there is a certain way I want to portray everything so please forgive me if it takes a few days each update. Please review and let me know if you liked it. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	12. Chapter 12 what are you up to Loki?

Never hurt you 12

Skye crossed her arms as everyone in the room was frozen in shock "So this is my famous supposed dead Uncle... Interesting indeed." she says surveying her upset uncle. Loki looked to her with a death glare but it didn't faze her as he stepped into her personal space and hissed "And who are you?!" Skye replied "I am your niece from Jutonheim , but have lived on Mid guard for all of my life and I am what everyone is calling the CHOSEN, but call me Skye because it's easier. That's how I was able to find you and sense your Juton blood... You are great at your illusions indeed but my abilities apparently far out weigh yours." Loki smirked "You remind me of Sif... Brother is there a reason you are all here?" he said and Thor frowned "We came here because Skye sensed a frost giant was in Asgard and since everyone believed you to be dead we came to investigate." he says hand holding hammer and arms crossed as he was very upset that his brother continued his mischievous plans.

Skye watched as Loki went for the Ol fathers scepter but she wouldn't allow it, she snapped her head in the opposite direction sending Loki into a frozen position. Thor turned to the guards in the room taking command and saying "Leave us ." all guards cleared out of the room leaving Loki, Grant, Thor and Skye alone to talk. "Skye please release the hold you have on him." says Thor coming to her side, Skye snapped her fingers and Loki stumbled forward before glaring at her and asking "How did you do that?" Skye shrugged "I can control the blood that flows through all Jutons blood... Now I believe you have some explaining to do with Thor."

"Brother where is father? how are you sitting upon the throne and in illusion?" asks Thor eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Father has fallen into the oden sleep I only returned as a temporary leader...you were not interested so I had to." replied Loki taking his seat upon the throne, " Why wasn't I at least informed on fathers condition? I would've come back to Asgard to assist." says Thor eyebrow raised "Because he didn't want to be in your shadow no matter how much he helped bring down the leader of the dark elves he didn't want to remain as second best." says Skye eyes squinted surveying Loki who gave a curt nod in agreement. "Brother it appears Skye here can understand me better then you ever could... So miss Skye do you require any assistance on Jutonheim?" says Loki now directing his attention to her fully, Skye raised a eyebrow surprised and replied "Yes actually there is... Since you are currently on Asgards throne till the Ol father awakens... Would you mind supporting the new treaty between Jutonheim new leader and keep peace between Asgard and Jutonheim for hopefully hundreds of thousands of years?"

Loki grinned and replied "I would be more then happy to put Asgards support behind whom ever you suggest as I see you are a good judge of character." Skye looked to Thor with a shrug of surprise before she redirected her attention to the temporary Asgardian king "Thank you Loki ... I will keep in touch but for now I must return to Jutonheim to settle this huge dispute." she said and Loki inclined his head and Skye pulled Thor from the room "Come on Thor I will need your help." They got to the bi frost and Heimdal commented "I must say Princess Julina you do indeed know how to put Loki in his place... I do hope to see you again soon." Skye shrugs and Grant rolls his eyes feeling like he was completely invisible to all around him, Thor gave a curt nod to the gate keeper and the bi frost spun to life. They appeared in the center of a dispute with weapons poised to strike the offenders, Grant and Thor looked to Skye in concern ready for orders and the young princess groaned "Why is it that I leave for half a hour and the whole place goes to the brink of war?" she asks looking desperately to Thor who frowned and replied "I do not know... Perhaps you are needed here more then we once originally thought?" Ward chuckled at her face of horror before she massaged her temples "What else could possible go wrong she muttered to herself but little did she know that other things were about to go wrong.

-Authors Note- Sorry for taking longer to update but life is getting more hectic , please review as it helps me write faster and inspires me. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	13. Chapter 13 not as it seems?

Never hurt you 13

Grant looked between the two feuding fractions with annoyance as they seemed to ignore Skye, Thor and himselfs presence as if they meant nothing to them. Thor asked " Princess... Will you require Mjõlnir to settle this dispute?" Skye smirked actually wishing to use it but sighed "Thank you for the offer but I must settle this in a different way." She put her hand behind her and pulled out her hand gun and shot one bullet into the air making everyone jump from the sudden loud noise and direct their attention to her. Skye glared at them and said "I leave for half a hour and come back to see all of you at each other's throats... Prince Lofiki... Prince Soufey I would expect better from to leaders then to act like a bunch of infants."

She puts her fire arm away and crosses her arms, "You dare insult a Prince of Jutonheim?!" Growls Prince Soufey stepping up to her quite angry, Skye narrowed her eyes and snapped her head to the side sending Prince Soufey back a few steps as she growled "I would not try to threaten a Princess of Jutonheim who also happens to be the chosen of I were you Prince Soufey." One eye became red and part of her body began to shift into her Juton form and he stepped back in shock. "Your a Juton ... The chosen? I did not expect someone so young for such a huge prophecy." he says and Skye bites the inside of her mouth and Thor responds " Speaking from experience Prince... She has knowledge and understanding beyond her years, I would be careful what you say."

"Now Why don't Prince Soufey and Prince Lofiki join me in the great hall so we can discuss this like civilized people." says Skye gesturing to the great hall and reluctantly the two Princes followed the chosen. Thor looked to Grant and together they decided to help Skye by asking what the war brewing was exactly all about. Meanwhile on earth Colson and his team are putting most recent hydra agents captured and handing them over to the CIA as a sign of good faith from SHIELD. "Agent Colson a extraterritorial event has happened in Alaska... From the reports it sounds as though a bi frost like what brought Thor here was there reports were cut off a few minutes later." says Agent Triplett coming in with a tablet. Agent Colson looks surprised before he looked to Agent May "Set a course for Alaska I will get in contact with Stark." he said before walking out of the command center eyebrows furrowed.

(Twenty minutes prior)

" Prince Lofiki our men are ready to go to Mid guard... Sir are you sure the Chosen will not discover our plot to cause war between the realms once again?" Asks the frost giant known as Molski, Prince Lofiki smiles wickedly his red eyes shining with hunger for death " She is my daughter she trusts me and will not discover my plans until it is too late. She thinks my brother is the cause of this chaos but in the end it all leads to me." he replies before walking off to create a argument with Prince Soufey that just so happened to be broken up by Skye.

(In Colsons office)

"Agent... Long time, what can I do for you?" says Tony Stark smugly on the video conference, Agent Colson sighed "Mr. Stark... I can't believe I am saying this but... I need your help." he said letting his face show a small smile. Meanwhile Skye sits in the center chair between Prince Soufey and Prince Lofiki who were arguing over who's fault it was that there was this major conflict. Skye paid attention silently trying to understand why the two brothers wouldn't get along, she put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly to get their attention. Both Soufey and Lofiki snapped their heads in her direction and she was clearly frustrated " That's enough the next one to talk without me speaking to them will be punished for insolence against the chosen's peace treaty! Now Prince Soufey please explain to me why you are against your older brother in these politics?" she said with a gentle voice that held threats behind it. Prince Soufey went impassive as his fierce red eyes locking with his brother as he replied " Princess Julina you may not know this but Prince Lofiki has much of our father in him." Her father got mad and retorted " That is not True! You got all your conspiracies from father!" Skye groans as another loud argument starts.

-Authors Note- So is anyone else thinking that Skye should just shoot both princes and move on? Lol I admit tht kind of stress listening to two people argue constantly has got to be tiring. Anyways please review as I need encouragement to keep writing, thank you for reading. -PiratePrincess16-


	14. Chapter 14 Midguard under attack?

Never Hurt you 14

( four hours later)

"Agent Colson we are picking up a distress call from our small base not ten clicks away from our current position to the north..." says agent Koenig with a concerned expression on his face. Agent Colson sighs rubbing his gloved hands together in hope to warm them up further " Okay let's go, May... Triplett you have the front, Agent Koenig and I the back while Fitzsimmons both stay in the tree line till it's clear. When they arrive at the base Agent Colsons eyes widen as he sees multiple agents bodies sprawled out on the snow and red blood splatter surrounding them.

"We got bodies... Proceeding with caution" says May through the coms, as Colson and Koenig enter the back entrance they gasp as they see the everything frozen solid, "What could do this?" asks Agent Koenig looking with fear to Agent Colson. "Only two possible things could explain this and both are catastrophic." May and Triplett found them and immediately stiffened upon the agonized look of the frozen scientists it's as if he was being burned alive with no hope of getting out. " Agent May go through servalliance cameras I want to know what's happened in the last twenty four hours! Agent Triplett I want you to find a list of the people who worked here and see if everyone is accounted for, Agent Koenig the computers go through them and find out if there has been any suspicious missions in the last week. Go" ordered Agent Colson focusing on the task at hand and not at all happy about it.

Meanwhile Skye came out of the room to see Thor and Ward looking at her with grim expressions "Princess... I fear you look like death. You require some much needed rest." says Thor kindly but with concern laced in his voice. Skye had to admit only getting two hours of sleep over the last forty hours was taking it's toll on her but she fears what new disaster would transpire if she was not there to calm it. "No... I am fine but what I would do for a cup of coffee... These two fractions are constantly at each other's throats and I can't let there be war." she replied with exhaustion and frustration in her wavering voice. Ward stepped up to Skye's side and said "Skye you can't solve or stop anything if you can't stay awake... Thor and I can handle things while you sleep. Go because there will be no arguing... get some sleep." Skye crossed her arms ready to retort but Prince Lofiki came out and spoke "I concur get some rest princess." and now the princess was out voted so she went reluctantly to sleep.

Skye slept for about six hours when all of a sudden Ward shook her awake quite panicked, she rubbed her eyes groggily "Wh- What's wrong?" she asked sitting up, Grant frowned at how she still had bags under her eyes "Skye... Jutons are attacking earth! and somehow a couple managed to get through to Asgard." he says and Skye's eyes widen before she jumps off the bed. Skye can't believe that she literally slept for six hours and still feels utterly exhausted

She ran as fast as she could into the great hall to see Prince Soufey and Prince Lofiki at each other's throat accusing the others side to be fault in the murders on earth. Skye heard earth mentioned and her eyes turned gray as she moved her pointer and middle finger together and suddenly the snow storm out side began to pick up speed. " WHO DARED TO ATTACK MIDGUARD?!" she roared the surrounding ice turning black in anger. All Jutons looked to her in fear as they scrambled behind their leaders. Skye's red eyes looked extremely dark as she marched up to Prince Lofiki and Prince Soufey and through gritted teeth said "I won't ask again... Who ordered the attack on mid guard?!"

Prince Lofiki immediately pointed a accusing finger at his younger brother and in return Prince Soufey pointed to him " Princess your father sent them! I believe in the peace treaty that was put forth hundreds of years ago." says Prince Soufey with fearful eyes but Skye caught the truthfulness behind the words and immediately she looked to Prince Lofiki. Skye looked to at him with a murderous expression, "Tell me that what he says isn't true... Be truthful or face the consequences." Thor and Grant observed quietly from the sidelines as Skye began to get angrier and they both hoped that this incident wouldn't require blood shed.

-Authors Note- So everything is starting to pick up and now Skye will have to choose sides... Who will she pick? Keep reading to find out. Please review and I hope you liked the chapter -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
